Gundam Wiki:Latest News/Archive
Archived News This is where old news gets placed to ! 2008 August *Unsure how old this is. The official website for Gundam Crisis has opened its story, download, and “Gundam Mania II” shop sections with more details on this amusement park attraction that will feature the first 18-meter (59-feet), life-size Gundam model. The attraction will open at Fuji-Q HighLand, the theme park located at the foot of Japan’s Mt. Fuji. It will include all-new 3D CG mechanical animation and 2D character animation from the same Sunrise staffers that worked on Fuji-Q’s the Ride attraction, the Gundam Evolve DVD videos, and the SD Gundam Force television series. The story takes place during the first Mobile Suit Gundam series’ One Year War, when the title Mobile Suit robot RX-78-2 Gundam is hangared at the Solomon space fortress for an upgrade. The Earth Federation engineer Dr. Mosk Han is applying magnetic coating to Gundam’s joints to improve its maneuverability. The attraction visitors play Han’s team members as they are given mission objectives on “VQ Divider” handheld digital tablets and ordered to rush the Gundam’s upgrade in time for the battle “outside.” Only the visitors who complete the upgrade mission can enter the Gundam’s cockpit. 2010 February Bandai begins streaming Gundam shows 6PvGJTPtiZI Bandai has begun streaming official videos of several different Gundam series for viewers to watch for free. From now until the third of May, YouTube, Chrunchyroll, and the Anime News Network will be showing these videos given to them directly by Sunrise. Currently Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta Gundam, and Gundam Seed are being shown. Later on Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed Destiny will also be shown. These streaming videos are for a limited time only, so see them now while you have the chance. Official schedule and videos can be found here: Bandai Channel 2015 New Gundam Anime Premiers on Television Source: MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE ORIGIN XI -A COSMIC GLOW- The Best Selling Manga of October 2015 Source: The New York Times, Anime News Network Archive | More news 2016 "Gundam Unicorn" TV Broadcast Confirmed Earlier this month, reports made the rounds on Japanese boards and blogs have it that an early look at a Gundam model catalogue has revealed a TV edit of 2010-2014 OVA adaptation of Harutoshi Fukui's Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novels is planned for spring. The recut of the seven episode series would feature new animation. Broadcast of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 is now confirmed to run on TV Asahi Sundays at 7:00am starting April 3rd. Kazuhiro Furuhashi helms the recut, which will feature new opening and ending with new songs. On March 28, 2016, Gundam Global Portal announced that the anime will be streamed with both the dubbed and subtitled version on Gundam info (Asia), Daisuki.net, Crunchyroll, Aniplus (Korea) and My cartoon (Taiwan). Source: Crunchyroll, Gundam Global Portal Archive | More news Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Collection 2 will be available on Blu-ray and DVD April 5, 2016! The second collection contains episode 26 to 50 and is available to pre-order from the Right-Stuf! website. Source: Nozomi Entertainment, Right-Stuf! MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE ORIGIN III Dawn of Rebellion's European Premiere in London The third instalment, Dawn of Rebellion will be shown 11am on Saturday 28th May 2016 at the Platinum Theatre which is upstairs at the MCM Venue. The film is free to everyone who a ticket/pass and afterwards a special Gundam themed panel will be taking place. It will be shown in English with Japanese subtitles. Comic Con will also welcome the series’ mecha designer and producer, Mika Akitaka and Osamu Taniguchi – both of whom will be signing autographs for fans and presenting a panel on the Saturday of the Excel London show. Source: AnimeBlurayUK, London Comic Con Gundam finally returns to North American Television! Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS will be airing on the Adult Swim Toonami block, marking the first time since Mobile Suit Gundam 00 that a new Gundam series has aired on North American television. Source: Turner, Crunchyroll!, Anime News Network Two Recent Gundam Anime Have Been Dubbed Through the release of the Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky Blu-ray, Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt has received an English dub starring Johnny Yong Bosch as Daryl Lorenz, he will also be starring in the dub of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS as Orga Itsuka, said dub is what is airing on Toonami. Source: Anime News Network, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS PV2 (ENG)|Second English Preview Video MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE ORIGIN LOUM ARC GETS ADAPTATION Source: MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THUNDERBOLT GETS SECOND SEASON Source: 2017 August Announced at Sunrise's Gundam Panel at Otakon 2017 SEED & SEED Destiny HD Remasters to Be Released in The West with A New Dub August 11, 2017 At Sunrise's Gundam Panel at Otakon 2017, it that will release the HD remastered versions of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny with new English dubs recorded at NYAV Post. The dub for SEED will have a brand new cast under director Carrie Keranen: *Max Mittelman as Kira *Chris Hackney as Athrun *Stephanie Sheh as Lacus *Sandy Fox as Haro *Cherami Leigh as Cagalli *Erica Mendez as Flay *Lucien Dodge as Sai *Cassandra Morris as Miriallia *Colin DePaula as Tolle *Eddy Lee as Kuzzey *Daman Mills as Yzak *Johnny Yong Bosch as Dearka *Casey Mongillo as Nicol The HD Remasters of SEED and SEED Destiny were originally broadcast in 2011 and 2013, respectively, rearranging a lot of the songs and background music. Source: Anime News Network Yoshikazu Yasuhiko Is Interested in a Mobile Suit Gundam Remake August 13, 2017 Illustrator and anime director Yoshikazu Yasuhiko stated in an interview with the Daily Sports newspaper on Sunday that he would be open to a remake of the original 1979 Mobile Suit Gundam anime. In response to a question of whether the ongoing Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin prequel anime series will eventually continue on to the main One-Year War story of the first Gundam anime, Yasuhiko replied "I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't do it. The length of the story is no joke, though." He also stated that the staff feel the same way. Daily Sports reported that there is a "big project" or projects underway to celebrate the anime's 40th anniversary in 2019, but did not state whether this project would be a remake. Yasuhiko stated that he still has some regrets regarding the 1979 series, and how its scheduling and budget issues prevented it from reaching its best form. "The first series is always #1 to me. But now, even if you want to show it to young people, you can't." Yasuhiko worked as an animation director and the character designer of the original series, as well as the character designer of the sequels Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam F91, and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He later launched the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin manga in 2001, and ended it in 2011. The manga is a retelling of the original series' story, with some of the details changed. The manga served as the basis for the eventual original video anime (OVA) series of the same name, which began in 2015 and tells a prequel story. Yasuhiko is credited as the chief director for the OVA project. The fifth installment in the series opens in Japan on September 2. Source: Anime News Network Archive | More news 2017 February